There But For Fortune
by Etherelemental
Summary: During a mission Kim learns about an alarming secret that Shego holds. As she delves deeper into finding out about it, she learns about things and events that have and will continue to forever change everyone's life around the green villainess.


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Kim Possible. I'm just using the character for my own entertainment. The only character here I own is Cameron Du.

**Warning: While I don't usually put these up, I do feel that there will be some material that many may be sensitive to. Beyond f/f and m/m pairings. If you feel that you might not be able to handle anything beyond that, please stop reading here. If you find material here that offends you in any way, you've been warned.**

Chapter 1: Show Me the Lair  
_  
-----_

_The twelve year old girl was excited. At the party her parents had taken her to the week before, she had found a boy who asked her out. She hadn't really understood it all, but her parents were certainly pleased. And if they were pleased, then it meant that she had done something right. While the boy was four years older than her, his family was well known to hers. Even though it didn't really make any sense to her. But, it had been something that allowed her to brag to her friends at her school about._

_As she checked herself in her full body mirror, she made certain that nothing was wrong with the emerald green dress she was wearing. The long sleeves went all the way down to her wrists, the hem all the way to her ankles, Even though it didn't really make any sense to her. But, it had been something that allowed her to brag to her friends at her school about._

_As she checked herself in her full body mirror, she made certain that nothing was wrong with the emerald green dress she was wearing. The long sleeves went all the way down to her wrists, the hem all the way to her ankles, and the rest clung loosely to her developing figure. Personally, she thought it went well with her green eyes and black hair. However, she knew it was more important to please her parents. So, once she felt she was completely ready, she made her way out of her room and downstairs to the foyer of her house, to where her parents were waiting.._

_Then, as she made her way gracefully down the stairs, she saw the boy that had asked her out for the evening. He the same suit that he had worn at the party. At least that's how it looked to the girl. But she knew that her father had several suits of the same style, so she couldn't be sure if this boy was the same. She just knew that her life was going to start going so much better than it had since her parents started telling her that she needed to start growing up and preparing herself to become a young lady._

_The boy extended his hand towards the girl and she placed her own in his._

-----

Kim crouched low on the rooftop. Drakken's scheme had been stranger than usual. This time instead of threatening the world directly, he hacked into the t.v. stations and broadcast his demands through the television. And while she knew she shouldn't take his threats lightly, since sometimes his plans have been pretty dangerous, she couldn't help but wonder if it was more of a challenge to her than it was a plan to take over the world. She wondered what he was up to this time. Especially since he hadn't even seemed to try and hide his lair. Though, it wasn't like he ever did.

A loud sucking noise next to her caught her attention. And her wrath when she saw that it was Ron sucking up the last drops of his soda. "Ron! Stop doing that. You've been doing that for the last ten minutes," she hissed, hoping that for once he'd stop doing that. While she often used Ron as a distraction for the villains, he also was a distraction to her a lot of the time.

Grumbling under his breath, Ron complied. When he saw Kim inch over to the skylight in the lair, he followed behind her. As they looked down into the lair, they saw Drakken pacing impatiently. Shego was off to the side, seeming to be filing her gloves. It always confused Kim whenever she saw that. She'd understand it if she was filing her nails, but she couldn't think why someone would file their gloves. Shrugging that thought off for contemplation when she had the time, she started rummaging around in her pouch for a tool to cut through the glass without alarming Drakken to her presence.

"What are you going to bet Shego this time?" Ron asked, as she pulled her laser lipstick.

"Ron, now's not the time," Kim reprimanded Ron, hoping that he'd lay off that subject. As it was, she was trying to get used to Ron being just her best friend again. After quite a bit of discussion, they had finally decided to break up the week before. Now this was their first mission since then and Kim was trying to keep her mind from thinking about that. Especially since one of the reasons she had wanted to break up with Ron was because she had started making bets with Shego. As if Kim beat Shego and captured her, then Shego would pay for a trip somewhere for just her and Kim. And Kim would get to choose the location. But, Kim would pay for the trip to where Shego wanted if Shego was able to get away. She really hadn't wanted to tell Ron, but she knew that she needed to be completely honest with him. Even though there really wasn't anything to the trips. It was just the two of them hanging out. There wasn't anything more to the bets and trips at all. The upside about that was that he hadn't told her parents, Global Justice, or any of their friends about it. Which Kim was really grateful for.

Even Wade didn't know about the bets. He had just assumed that she was taking more time to herself to focus on her college work. Which wasn't entirely false. A lot of time she told Wade to hold her calls on the site. Just some of the times were so she could spend time either collecting or paying the bets she was making. And while she kept reminding herself that there wasn't anything going on between her and Shego, she couldn't help but feel a little strange while hanging out with Shego like that. While it had been Shego's idea to do that in the first place, she hadn't thought to decline on it. Even though, she often wondered why that was. She kept telling herself there wasn't any meaning behind it, that it was just friendly wagers, but she couldn't deny that it was her biggest and most dangerous enemy that she was making those 'friendly' bets with.

"Oh, come on! Where do you want her taking you?" Ron pressed.

Kim sighed, a little annoyed. While she had told him, a part of her was already regretting doing so. But, she didn't really see the problem with telling him this part, so she looked off to the side and relaxed a little before sighing fondly at the thoughts she was reflecting on. "Well, I'm thinking of a quiet dinner at a restaurant that Nakasumi mentioned to me a couple years ago," Kim answered. Then it took her a moment before she was able to get her head back in the game and mind focused. "But, we'll deal with that when I win."

"Uh, KP? You realize that you've been losing those bets most of the time, right?" Ron asked.

"I was just worried how you'd take it, Ron," Kim answered without missing a beat, as she started to use the laser on the glass. When she finished cutting a hole big enough for her and Ron to get through, she pulled it out. "By the way Ron," she asked, turning to him after setting the glass down. "How were you able to land with some soda left?"

"Oh ye of little faith," Ron answered. "I just kept my grip on it so it wouldn't fall out of my hands."

Kim sighed. Part of her question had been when they pulled the parachute. She would have expected it to fall from his hands then at the very least, but somehow he'd been able to keep hold of it. Without crushing it even.

Shrugging the question away for later, Kim slid into the lair with Ron following close behind. They both split up when they reached the floor. Kim watched Ron move away for a bit, letting herself a moment of reflection. Ron certainly had improved, lately. He wasn't getting tangled up in the cords they used on missions and she didn't seem to be slipping as much as he used to. It was also a bit saddening to Kim, since it meant that Ron was finally starting to come into his own and no longer needed her as much as he used to.

Shaking away the thoughts, Kim got her mind focused again and her head back in the game. The plan was for Kim to get Shego while Ron went after Drakken. Kim found it a little interesting that after all the missions they've been on, she had been the distraction plenty of times while Ron took care of Drakken's doomsday device. Especially since Ron definitely wasn't at Kim's or Shego's level in martial arts. Yeah, he was competent at times, but that usually had to do with his mood more than anything else, and even then he wasn't usually at a high enough level to take on Shego. But, even if he did get to that point, both of them knew there was no way Kim would let him fight Shego. Now it was her duty when they went after Drakken. Besides, Kim wondered how Shego would take it if Ron was there instead of her. Even though there wasn't anything really going on between them, she wondered how upset Shego might get.

Spotting Shego across the lair, Kim smiled to herself. She looked at where Ron was supposed to go and saw he was already in position. Now it was up to her to get Shego's and Drakken's attention.

Stepping out, she called out to them. "I thought you were going to have a doomsday device, Drakken."

Kim noticed the odd look Shego gave her, and Kim looked towards Ron. Shego's eyes followed Kim's gaze and nodded before turning her attention back towards Kim with a smirk. Drakken, unaware of the silent exchange, answered Kim. "HA! You think that I'd have a big machine? Well that just means I've finally outsmarted you! You see, when I put this disk," Drakken held up a CD, "in my computer, it will automatically load a virus into the Internet and transfer all the money from every government and give it all to me!"

Kim looked at Drakken, wondering if he really had a program like that. If he did, she suspected that he'd gotten it from someone else. But either way, she knew she'd need to get it away from him on the off chance that it could do as he boasted. Of course, since Drakken's attention was usually centered on Kim herself, that meant Ron would have the best chance to get it from the mad scientist.

"Hey, doc? Do we even have Internet connection?" Shego asked.

Kim wished she had a camera at this point. Drakken's look of shock was priceless. Kim risked another glance at Ron and noticed that he was caught in a nest of wires. While he may be getting better at not encountering those problems, it seemed he still had a ways to go. Kim just hoped he'd be able to complete his side of the plan.

"Shego get her!" Drakken commanded his green sidekick, snapping Kim's attention back to where she knew it should have been.

Shego leapt at Kim as Kim charged at her. As their brutal and vicious, yet graceful and smooth fight started, neither combatant really looked like they were fighting their biggest enemy. It almost looked like they were having a friendly sparring match that just happened to be taking place in the lair of a villain who was trying to take over the world. However, Drakken was oblivious to this as he watched in satisfaction. Confident as ever that he would finally beat the legendary Kim Possible.

"So, what do you plan on taking us if you do actually win?" Shego asked, after they had been fighting for a bit.

Kim didn't respond right away. After a few more blows, dodges, and counterattacks she finally managed to answer. "I know of a quiet restaurant in Japan that I think I might like to try."

"Sounds like fun," Shego managed to say between dodging and striking back. "But I doubt it'd be as extravagant as I've got planned."

"Where-" Kim stopped as she made a backflip to avoid a kick from Shego. "Where is this extravagant place?" she asked.

Shego just chuckled. "Like I'd want to ruin the surprise, Kimmie."

Kim started at Shego in shock, while still moving in time with the fight. "But I told you were I'd have you take me!"

"Princess, why do you think you've lost to me most of the time?"

"I haven't been losing most of the time," Kim protested.

"Oh come on!" Shego demanded. "I've been keeping track. I've gotten away at least two out of three times we've fought since we started these bets."

"And I've found you waiting for me when you've stolen something a lot more since then as well," Kim countered.

Shego put on a look at surprised innocence. "Are you suggesting that I'm fixing some of these fights?"

Kim smirked. "It wouldn't put it past you. I mean, you do like to win."

"As true as that may be, it doesn't change the fact that I've still won more bets than you have."

"Well, may-" Kim was cut off as she slipped up and Shego was able to grab her arm and throw her across the lair. As she saw Shego's face the moment before she was sent sailing through the air, she appeared as surprised as Kim that she was actually throwing her.

Drakken laughed loudly as he saw Kim being thrown. Apparently he thought this was his moment to finally shine. "Finish her!" he commanded Shego, apparently more interested in their fight than he was with his plan, since he was still holding the disk with his program on it, and everyone in the room knew that the deadline he'd given the world had already passed.

However, even though Kim appeared a little dazed from the throw, Shego didn't make it to Kim before something happened. The doors flew open and a man stood in the doorway. At first everyone just stared at him. Since no one knew who he was or what he was doing there. As Kim was trying to get her head together, she heard a gasp come from Shego. She turned her head towards Shego and saw an expression she never thought she'd see on her foe. It was an expression of unmasked and unbridled fear. Whoever this guy was, his mere presence seemed to terrify the green woman. Which in turn made Kim uneasy, seeing as how she knew how difficult it was to even phase the woman.

Regardless of who he was, as soon as he saw Shego, he strode purposefully towards her. As he got withing arms reach of her, he slapped her so hard the sound of the hit echoed through out the lair for a moment. "Where is she?" the man demanded, apparently not caring how loud his voice was.

"Wh- who are you t-" Shego started to say, a strong quiver very apparent in her voice, but stopped when another slap hit her hard. Tears started to become visible as they slid down her face.

"You know very well who I'm talking about, bitch! Now tell me what happened to my daughter!"

Kim felt a surge of anger rising within her. No matter how intimidating he was with Shego, there was no way she would let anyone treat another person like that. No matter who they were or what they had done. "I- I really-" Shego's reply was cut off by another slap, causing her to fall down ungracefully on her rear end. The man didn't seem to take notice of this, he just moved to tower over the cowering villainess. But before he could do anything else, Kim made her way over to him, in an effort to protect Shego.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kim ordered.

"Stay out of this, you fucking bitch!" the man snapped at Kim, backhanding her as he turned to face her.

Unprepared for the assault, Kim fell to the ground on her side. Then before she could do anything else, she felt the man's foot connect sharply with her stomach. And apparently this was enough for the man, because he then turned his attention back towards Shego before something flew through the air to hit him on his head. Kim looked up, still reeling from the pain of the hits she took. This guy seriously wasn't holding back. Then across the lair, she saw Drakken throwing anything that seemed to be within his reach that he could lift and throw. Even the disk with his world domination program was sent sailing towards the man, leaving a sharp cut on his cheek. And Kim saw his henchmen filing into the room, apparently called by Drakken.

Kim decided to take this moment and contact Wade. Regardless of how this sitch turned out, she knew she'd need some back up to take care of the man who had appeared. Especially since she wasn't sure if she'd be able to subdue him, since sometimes Wade shuffled her gadgets around, so she didn't always know if she had a gadget when she wanted it. Somehow she always had what she needed, but not always what she wanted.

"Kim what's up?" Wade asked cheerfully, but she saw his expression change when he took a good look at her. "Kim what happened?" Kim was a little relieved to hear concern entering his voice.

"I need some back up. This guy came in and started beating Shego. And I'm not sure if I'll be able to take him in on my own," Kim answered.

"Okay. I'll contact Global Justice. They should have someone in the area that can help."

"Thanks Wade,"Kim said, turning the wrist Kimmunicator off.

As she slowly stood, she noticed the guy had already taken care of the henchmen and was advancing against Drakken, who was still throwing things at the man. Some of which seemed to have made a few more cuts. But, Kim wasn't going to let the man reach Drakken. And she wasn't going to get caught off guard this time. So she ran towards him and leapt over him. Then without pausing she did a sweeping kick at his ankles. She had the desired effect as the man fell down, his balance lost. As she stood up, she noticed that Drakken had stopped throwing things. Which meant she didn't have to worry about stray objects flying her way.

"Stay out of this girl," the man told her as he stood up, his hazel eyes cold glaring straight at her.

"What do you want with Shego anyway?" Kim asked, thinking at the very least she'd be able to learn more about what this whole sitch was about.

"She took my daughter away from me. And I intend of finding out where she hid her from me."

Kim smirked. "There isn't a report of a kidnapping on her record, so how do you know it was her?"

"I know because I know. Now stay out of this bitch."

"Sorry, but even though I can do anything, somethings I just won't lower myself to do. Like letting lowlifes like yourself beat people who don't deserve it."

The man laughed. "Of course she deserves it. She deserves everything that's coming to her."

"Why do you say that?" Kim asked, starting to find taunting the man a little entertaining. No wonder Shego taunted me so much in our fights, she thought with a wry grin.

"Just look at her. She's practically begging for it."

Kim stared at the man. She couldn't figure out what kind of logic the guy was using and wondered if he had lost it more than Drakken has. "Sorry, but I don't believe anyone deserves that kind of treatment," Kim answered, wondering if Shego really knew where his daughter was.

"But if you stay out of this, then I won't have to beat you as well."

Kim couldn't help but laugh. This guy had already missed his chance of beating Kim. But since she was up again, there wasn't a chance this guy would be able to win in a fight against her. She allowed herself to glance at Shego, who still was on the ground where she had fallen. A complete emotional wreck. She was sobbing hard and while Kim couldn't see her face, she was certain that she would find tears still flowing down her face.

The man, however, didn't seem to find it quite as amusing as Kim did. As soon as he lunged at Kim, she leapt up over the man and delivered a sharp kick to his back, right between his shoulder blades. But Kim didn't stop there. When she landed, she swung her foot to kick the side of his knee and before he could recover from that, she threw a punch, catching him right on his chin, knocking him out cold.

As his body landed on the ground, Kim looked at him for a moment before turning to Shego. Shego hadn't seemed to notice the change in the guy's condition. Kim wondered if Shego was aware of what was going on right now. So, Kim went over and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. Shego latched onto Kim at the first brush of contact. At first she was stunned, but then allowed Shego to find comfort by embracing her.

After a few minutes, Kim prodded Shego to stand up. Then she helped her walk over to Drakken who had been watching helplessly off to the side during that. Kim knew she was probably going to regret doing this, but she didn't have the heart to let Shego go to jail in this state. And the only person that she knew that would take care of her as she should, was Drakken.

No words were needed as the hero and villain exchanged Shego. Drakken just wordlessly helped Shego over to a hovercraft to leave. As he was starting up the engine. Kim just remembered that they'd never decided on what to do if they actually tied, since there really hadn't been a clear winner there. As Kim could easily have captured Shego, but was now letting her go. So, she called out to Drakken, just in case Shego wasn't in the frame of mind to remember.

"Drakken!"

Drakken turned to face Kim surprised. "Y- you're not going to change your mind are you?" he asked, and nearly shrieked; his fear very evident in his voice.

Kim sighed. Apparently he wasn't as trusting of her as she thought he would be with Shego like she is. "I just wanted to you give Shego a message."

If Drakken looked surprised before, now he was incredulous. But as he didn't say anything, Kim took that as a sign to continue. "Just let her know that I'll pay for my idea." Kim was certain that Shego would be able to figure out what she meant, while Drakken would be clueless as to the meaning behind it. As Drakken lifted the hovercraft off and left, she saw him give her a nod.

Satisfied, Kim turned back to the guy who was still knocked out and considered how she should restrain him in case he came to. At that point Ron came up to Kim. "Who was that guy?"

Kim shook her head. "I have no clue."

"What'd he want?"

"Apparently he thinks Shego took his daughter away from him or something."

"You know, I wouldn't have taken Shego for the kidnapping type."

"Me neither, but that's kinda how it looks."

"I'm sure Global Justice will be able to help us out with that," Ron answered.

Kim smiled at Ron. It felt good to know that he was always there to support her.

-----

Ron was relieved when Global Justice had arrived. Kim didn't have a gadget that would restrain the guy who attacked them and they couldn't find one in Drakken's lair. The henchmen weren't all that helpful as they just left when they learned that Drakken had already gone. But, the annoying bit was how Will Du wanted to talk with them. Ron didn't care about what, he just wanted to go home. He was tired. And it didn't help that they still had to wait when the first Global Justice agent showed up, as he was only able to restrain the guy. They still had to wait for transportation for the guy.

The biggest problem right now, though, was that he needed to wait for Will to finish with whatever it was he was doing. But finally, Ron noticed him making his way over. "'Bout time!" Ron called out, making no effort to disguise his annoyance.

"Just had to check on a few things," Will informed Ron in his usual flat tone.

"You wanted to talk with us about something?" Kim asked, getting to the point.

"Yes, I wanted to know what my brother was doing here."

Kim and Ron stared at Will. His brother? "Your brother?" Ron asked before Kim could answer.

"Yes. He's my half-brother. Details aren't important though," Will answered, his normal flat tone changing a bit, reflecting his irritation with Ron, but Ron with how quickly Will dismissed his brother, he couldn't help but wonder if there was more that he just didn't want to talk about.

"He wanted Shego to tell him where his daughter is," Kim said quickly, hoping to quell any conflict between Ron and Will before it started.

Will stared at Kim. "But he doesn't have any kids."

Kim shrugged. "He was at least telling Shego to tell him that. But I didn't really know what was going on."

"Is it possible that he adopted?" Ron asked.

Will shook his head. "No, we'd know if he did. He's on a watch list with Global Justice. Anything that contains his name that appears, we're alerted immediately."

"Why?" Ron asked, completely unaware of the looks Kim was giving him to be quiet.

"We believe he's a top WEE agent. We can't be sure, but we think so."

"Then why would he come here?" Ron asked, sounding a little confused.

"Ron, that's what Will wanted us to tell him," Kim answered.

Will waited a few minutes after that to see if Ron was going to say anything else. When it became apparent that he wasn't, he continued. "What happened to Shego and Drakken?"

Ron wasn't sure how to answer this, since they might get in trouble if it was found out that they let them go. "I guess they escaped while I was fighting your brother," Kim answered with a shrug.

Will stared at Kim for a while. Ron was certain he was going to call Kim on the lie, but was surprised when Will told them they could go. Not that he was complaining.

-----

_The girl saw her parents enter the hospital room she had been put in. A fresh wave of tears came out at the sight of them. The last she had seen of them was the night before. Before THAT had happened. She knew they would make everything right. They always did._

_However, if she was expecting comfort, she was going to be terribly disappointed. As she ran over to her parents, expecting a hug, she stopped short when her mother slapped her hard. She stared at them confused as they started reprimanding her. Her hand raised to her cheek that had been slapped. "How dare you do that young lady! Do you have any idea what problems you called with what you did?"_

_Apparently her father was also of like mind about what had happened. "I can't believe it. After your mother and I raised you to be a proper lady, you go around like a slut and expect us to love you for that?"_

_Anything said beyond that was mostly lost to the girl as her parents continued to come down on her for what had happened the night before. And she didn't seem to be allowed to say anything, as her parents snapped at her for interrupting and that they didn't want to hear her 'excuses'. So, she was able to gather what it all really meant. She had refused the boy's advances and tried to get away, but he had grabbed the back of her dress and pulled. He tore the back open as well as causing her to lose her balance and fall down. What happened after that was mostly a blur, but she knew what he'd done. The bruises were all insignificant to that knowledge. And now she knew that it was her fault that it happened. No matter what she might try and tell herself, she knew the truth. It was her fault that she had been raped._

-----

Author's Notes: Okay, a bit darker than my usual style, but I promise that things will get better later on. Anyway, please let me know what you think!


End file.
